


Jane's Awakening

by Makeithappen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Panties, Panty Kink, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makeithappen/pseuds/Makeithappen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is caught in an embarrassing moment and is seduced by Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catching Jane

It was the end of yet another long day at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters for Jane. Today was different, however, because today was Friday, and that meant that for the next two days there would be no alarm clock waking her before daylight. Not that she minded the work. No, the work was what she felt she was born to do, and she thrived on it. In fact, she could easily consume herself with her projects and research here for twelve hours a day and seven days a week. That would be no problem at all. She could never tire of the work. The problem was her environment. 

Of course, she was thrilled to be working with an organization that offered her the opportunity and budget to make serious advances in the understanding of our galaxies and universe, but fitting-in here at S.H.I.E.L.D. was a big problem for a lowly mortal astrophysicist. As a self described "geek", Jane needed no special recognition to inspire her to lose herself in the mysteries of the universe. But let's face it, outside of her small circle of fellow scientists, she was barely noticed. After all, she was no highly skilled spy, she wasn't an assassin or super soldier, and she was surely no super hero. Just a lowly nerd in the shadows at S.H.I.E.L.D., and a female at that. And everyone knows, there is only one female at S.H.I.E.L.D. who gets any real respect. 

Natasha Romanoff, aka Black Widow. 

Jane rolled her eyes even as she thought of Natasha. "Natasha this, Natasha that", it was as if Natasha was the only able female that worked here. A notion that just wasn't true. She was confident that if she herself had been put through the same training as Natasha, then she would be as good if not better than Natasha at being a; whatever-she-is. The reverse would not be true, Jane thought. There was no way that Natasha could be trained to do the work of a highly skilled astrophysicist. "No fucking way", she said under her breathe. 

The only other difference was appearance. Jane had always thought herself pretty enough, and had been confidently satisfied with her overall look. She certainly got her share of glances from admiring men. Even the mighty Thor had an interest in her. Well, he had an interest when he was around. But, Natasha was on a whole other playing field, where looks were concerned. When Natasha entered a room, there was no way another female would ever be noticed. She was that beautiful. Perfect skin, and flawless fiery red hair were just the beginning. Hard working women spent their hard earned money to pay plastic surgeons for what came naturally to Natasha. Picture perfect lips, perfectly perky and ample breasts, washboard abs, and a perfectly round bottom were the foundation for Natasha's presence. "Perfect, perfect, perfect", Jane grumbled as she pushed through the door to the women's locker room to grab a quick shower before driving home. Wondering, as she patted across the glossy terrazzo floors, if all those perfect attributes did indeed come natural for Natasha. "Maybe", she thought with a smirk, "Natasha had spent some of her own hard earned money to look so good!", and for a brief moment, Jane tried to imagine what she herself might look like in a strappy black leather outfit. Probably a lot classier than Natasha, who apparently thinks she is two sizes smaller than reality. Ms Romanoff's clothing left, literally, nothing to the imagination. So tight, that not only did it telegraph the presence of her continuously hard nipples, but if she looked close enough, Jane was positive she could discern the outline of Natasha's areola. Who wears clothes that tight? And the rest of her uniform was no better. It fit so tight on her bottom that it was plain to see the seams of her thong beneath.

A thong.

How fitting, since her pants were so ridiculously tight that they dug deep into the crevasse of her ass. A wedgie on top of a wedgie. It's no wonder she acts half the time as if she has something up her ass. "She does!", Jane thought, and giggled out loud. The lyric from that song came to mind, "fix yourself girl", as Jane considered the fact that it was indeed possible for pants to be so damn tight that one could easily determine whether a woman was shaved or au natural. Natasha obviously had no pubic hair to disguise her anatomy beneath the leather, spandex, or latex that she routinely wore to work. It was plain to see that...

"Shit!" , Jane frowned.

"I'm supposed to be washing a weeks worth of stress off of myself and leaving this place behind for two days, and here I am filling my mind with the same woman that causes me so much grief. Well, fuck her. She isn't going to steal a second more of my weekend", she thought as she opened her locker door. She turned her thoughts to the weekend ahead as she grabbed a towel and toiletries and began walking toward the showers. 

There was a large opening in the wall at the far end of the locker room. Walking through it to the right led to the women's fitness training facility, but Jane turned left toward the showers. She felt the warmth on her shoulders as the whole area was bathed in sunlight from the windows that spanned the outer walls, reminiscing that "totally exposed" feeling she had the first time she undressed here. Later realizing that not only was the women's showers sixteen stories above the streets below, but they were also concealed behind mirrored glass. "Thank goodness" she breathed, remembering that one other incident that left her exposed for all the world to see. It is four hundred and fourteen steps from the shower she had used that day to her locker and then back around to the fitness facility. She knew this because she was so frozen with fear of being seen that she counted every step that day. She had finished her shower only to realized she had forgotten her towel. So she plodded one hundred and ten steps to her locker, where she then remembered that she had left her duffle containing clean clothes and towel on a bench in the fitness training facility. She spent the remaining two hundred and four steps to get to her duffle regretting that she didn't just put her dirty clothes on her wet self and get out of there. Even though no one was there to see, she had never felt more humiliated before or since. She felt that paralyzed sensation just thinking about the incident. Such a stupid thing to do, she was sure no one else on the planet would make a mistake like that. Only her. Keenly intelligent, but routinely did not put enough thought into mundane everyday tasks. She could, however, always use the excuse that her mind was on other planets. 

There were eighteen semi private showers in a line on the left side of the room opposite the wall of glass and downtown New York beyond. Gleaming white tile with stainless fixtures, the individual showers had six foot high walls on each side that divided it from the next shower. Every eight foot by eight foot space was open ended facing the window. A bench rose from the floor in front of the showers, a place to sit while dressing or undressing, and there were hooks at the ends of the walls to hang a dry towel. All very antiseptic, lots of light, white on white, with only the stainless fixtures to break it up. Well, except for the hand rubbed teak bench tops. A very nice set up except for the open ends of the showers facing the hall. "Awkward!" Jane thought, struggling to stare straight ahead as she made her way to the last shower, her favorite. "So far so good" she said to herself as she made her way past empty showers. She preferred the last shower because there was no reason ever for anyone to walk past it if it was being used, and she had a strong aversion to being seen naked here. She had no desire to see another coworker naked either, so she kept her focus straight ahead. A conscious effort that ended when she noticed a duffle and towel on the last bench. "Damn", she would have to use the next to last shower. "Always the luck" she murmured as she set her things down and began to peel off the scrubs she had been wearing since 6:00 AM. She walked in, barefoot in only her panties and started the water so it would be nice and hot. Then at the bench, she slid her "Friday" powder pink cotton bikini cut panties down and over her feet. She looked at them briefly in her hand and thought, "maybe I should try a racey little thong", but it was a fleeting thought soon forgotten as she tossed them onto her other dirty laundry and walked into the steam. 

Under the hot spray, the stress of her day melted away. The clean scent of her shampoo seemed to cast out the fatigue, and she felt invigorated as she traced a soapy scruff over her slick body. On cue, her nipples awoke, reaching their full potential with a few extra passes of the scruff. Tingling a little inside, her thoughts drifted to Thor, and what might someday come of that relationship. She pictured him in her mind, all triceps and chest as her free hand slipped down between her legs and her inner warmth spread. What she wouldn't give to have his arms around her and his hand THERE instead of her own. She dropped the scruff and pinched her left nipple hard. She had never seen him nude, but she imagined that.......

"Shit!", there she goes again with her mind wandering. If someone had walked by and seen her she would never live it down. She was sure she would be the brunt of all the jokes around S.H.I.E.L.D. for years to come. "Discipline", she told herself as she dipped her finger inside one last time and then raised it to her mouth. Evidence destroyed, but she was hot pink all over. Not only from the steaming water, but also from the embarrassment of forgetting where she was and letting her mind and hands wander. "What a dumbass", she told herself as she shut off the water and tip toed to the bench. She peeked around the wall before she took the last two steps to the bench that would fully expose her. The coast was clear. She was apparently alone in here, but she noticed the duffle remained on that next bench as she grabbed her towel and ducked back behind the safety of the wall to dry herself. 

She steered her mind toward the weekend as she quickly toweled herself off. She remembered that a new sci-fi movie had opened this week that she wanted to see. She thought maybe she could make it to the late show after a supper of mall Chinese at Chop Stix, her favorite Chinese restaurant. She tilted her head side to side dabbing at her ears before she wound the towel around herself and peeked around the walls again. Still had the place to herself, except for that next shower. The last one, that oddly seemed empty, despite the duffle on the bench that she now noticed was unzipped. She looked around once more and then made a move to see if anyone was in that shower. Like a sneaky adolescent girl, she peeked one eye around the wall only to confirm her suspicion. It was, in fact, unoccupied. She sighed, the frustration passing over her at the realization that she could have moved the duffle and used her favorite shower if only she had the guts to check it to begin with. She began to turn to her bench, and clean clothes, but then had another thought. She should try to see if anything were in the duffle to identify it's owner. She could drop it off at the receptionist's desk at the very least. There was a "lost and found" box down there. 

And so, she had all the best of intentions as she slid the damp towel that partially covered the duffle aside so that she could peek inside. Black bag. Rip-stop nylon. Battle bag, she thought as she pulled it open enough to see it's contents. Black. Everything black. She fingered the clothing inside and began pulling one of the garments out with her one hand, while the other hand desperately struggled to keep herself inside her towel. Slowly she strung the object in her hand out of the bag, eventually recognizing it as a pair of supple leather pants. Warm to the touch, even though they were left here, on the bench. She set them aside and felt for something. Anything to ID the owner, and fished another article of clothing out of the bag. And there it was, "Romanoff, embroidered on a patch velcro'd to the sleeve. "Shit!" She thought, and shivered a little, and then did something inexplicable. She lifted the shirt to her face wondering if Miss Hardass wore purfume. She couldn't tell because of the flowery scents still lingering from her own shower, but she almost thought she smelled the salty odor of sweat; maybe.

Jane leaned down to the bag once more, trying to open it with her one free hand to put the shirt and pants back inside and then she saw something else in the bottom of the bag. She released her hold on the shirt and it slid to the floor as she contemplated what she had seen. She would look back later and wonder how it seemed she had no control of her actions at this point. She lifted one leg over the bench and lowered herself to the smooth teak, straddling it in a not so lady-like position. Still peering into the bag she clenched her upper arms tight to her chest to effectively pin the towel to herself. Both hands free, she reached for the duffle and slid it closer, knocking the leather pants to the floor beside the shirt. And there they were. She knew she shouldn't do what she was about to do, but her mind had been made up for her before she ever reached in with one trembling hand and fished out a very damp sheer thong. She was dizzy. Her pulse quickening as she inspected them closer, twisting them this way and that, wondering how something could look so athletic yet so utterly feminine. Then there it was, she had somehow twisted them so that the inner crotch had shown itself, and there, plain as day, she could see the source of the dampness. "Wow" she thought, and brought them up, to look at THAT even closer. And when she was satisfied with what she saw she brought them to her face. The damp part on her upper lip, she inhaled all that was there for her to inhale. Yes, that salty musky goodness she had faintly smelled earlier was concentrated here, at the source. It awakened everything inside her, and she felt stuck there, floating. Unable to take them from her face, yet fully knowing what she was doing was beyond all logic. She was a heterosexual, yet here she was. That last thought giving way to the realization that her free hand was between her legs, just above where the cool smooth teak stuck to her skin, her finger was tracing circles around her clitoris. Her own wetness slickening the surface beneath her. She felt the tension inside her increasing. Her own heartbeat drumming ever louder in her ears, her fingers increasing their own tempo to keep pace. She leaned back ever so slightly, just enough to slip a finger inside herself and pressed her thumb hard against her clit. Damn, she had needed this release for days, she thought, pressing the panties even tighter to her face so that.....

"Well well well" a voice behind her said, "are you enjoying yourself Miss Foster?"

 

"Fuck me!", Jane thought, jumping at the voice, she forgot her hold on the towel. It fluttered to the floor as she came off the bench to a standing position. Her back still to the voice that interrupted her she was now completely naked. There was no need to look though. The Russian accent had been enough to tell Jane who was behind her. It was Natasha, and Jane was clearly in a pickle. 

"You may turn around", Natasha said chuckling, "I won't bite you."

Slowly Jane turned around. Her right arm across her chest and her left hand sliding down to cover her sex. But there was no dignity in this. She felt so ashamed, so guilty, and sooo fucking embarrassed. Tears welled up, but she fought them back. 

"Those are my dirty panties Jane. If you're done with them I'd like them back", Jane heard even though the drumming in her ears was deafening. 

Then, "Look at me Jane Foster!"

And Jane looked up. 

"Well? Are you? Done?", Natasha spat, and Jane realized that Natasha was toying with her and looking at her like....like a cat looks at its prey before it goes for the kill. Her eyes all over Jane's body. Brazen. 

"Are you going to give me my panties, or would you like to keep them?" Openly laughing now, "Maybe you should keep them, and finish what you started when you get home." That last part a statement and not a question. 

Natasha crossed the short distance until she was close. Too close. Suddenly, all Jane could think of was that she needed to pee, and now. Then in what seemed like slow motion, Natasha reached out and put her hand around Janes wrist and pulled her arm off her breasts and to her side and plucking her panties from Jane's hand all in the same motion. 

"I don't recall leaving my clothes on the floor Jane. Put them back where you found them"

Relieved to do anything besides stand there,exposed, Jane spun around and began shoving the pants in the bag. 

"I don't think so!", Natasha growled,"I don't want my clothes rumpled and wrinkled. Fold them, nice and neat. "

Jane felt herself complying even as her inner self screamed "you're a grown woman Jane. Tell her to fold her own damn clothes." 

Jane folded the clothes and stowed them neatly inside the duffle and then reached for her own towel. 

"That towel isn't mine! Leave it!" Natasha ordered. "Stand up. Come here to me."

Jane stood and walked to Natasha, fully exposed. 

In a flash of movement Natasha grabbed Janes chin hard, pinching her cheeks against her teeth, and pinned her to the wall behind her. Then she leaned in close enough that Jane could feel her breath on her ear and said, "Listen to me very carefully. You do NOT want to fuck this up." As Jane concentrated on the words she heard she became aware that Natasha's hip was pressing against her crotch hard enough to possibly leave a bruise. "I have a dinner date tonight, but I'll be home by 11pm. He will be gone by 11:15pm. You will be at my door knocking at 11:20pm" 

"Are we clear?" As she leaned in and dragged her tongue over Janes mouth. Then she released her grip on Janes chin and held up the panties. 

"Til then, enjoy", Natasha sneered and then pressed the panties into Jane's mouth digging her fingernail into her lip. 

It was too much for Jane, and silent tears began running down her flushed cheeks. She felt faint. Dizzy. Confused. 

Natasha gathered her things up and , like that, was gone.


	2. A Gift For Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An obedient Jane makes a late night visit to Natasha's home.

Chapter 2 - A Gift For Jane

 

Jane had been sitting in her running car for fifteen minutes staring straight out the windshield. This was the worst day of her life, and though she should be happily beginning her weekend, she was still too shook up to leave the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters parking lot. 

"The nerve of her", Jane thought to herself. 

Natasha had not only made unwanted sexual advances toward her, but then had the audacity to demand that she make a late night visit to her home. Every alarm in Jane's brain was ringing a warning bell. She knew good and well that the right thing to do was to march back into the building and go straight to Human Resources and file a complaint. S.H.I.E.L.D., like most major corporations, had rules and guidelines that protected employees from the type of treatment Jane had just received. 

Jane looked down at the black thong in her hand. If there were an investigation, HR would eventually learn what Jane had been doing with Natasha's panties. It would be a huge embarrassment. 

"Fuck it!", Jane said aloud. She tossed the thong on the passenger seat and began walking to the building. Once inside, she headed to the elevators and then up to Human Resources on the sixth floor. The receptionist was still at her desk even though it was after 4:00pm on a Friday afternoon. 

As Jane approached the desk, the young woman looked up with a warm smile. 

"Good afternoon!", and then "Is there anything. I can help you with today?"

Sure, thought Jane. A high level agent just made me fold her clothes in the nude right before she stuck her tongue in my mouth, and then her dirty panties. She collected all her nerve and leaned onto the desk.

"I need to send a thank you card to a coworker, but I don't know her address", Jane began,"can you help me with that?"

"Sure", the girl replied,"I just need to see your ID badge"

A few minutes later, and Jane was back in her car heading home. Her fear that her actions in the shower would become common knowledge left her no choice. She would be knocking on Natasha's door at 11:20pm. Her mind made up, all Jane could think of now was what on earth would she wear. Natasha being one of those women who always looked great, Jane would be damned if she would go there looking anything less than impeccable. 

Later that evening......

Jane steered her Jetta up to the security gate at Natasha's neighborhood. "Jane Foster here to see Natasha Romanoff", she said to the guard. He glanced at his computer screen for a few moments and then pressed a button to open the gate. 

"Good evening" she heard him say, as she idled past the gate and into the nest of executive homes. She followed the instructions on her gps until she came to a stop in front of a multilevel condo. She had arrived. 

Jane had gone over every logical scenario in her head finally deciding that there was really nothing to fear by coming here. Natasha had decided to shock her and teach her a lesson in the shower earlier, and had done so handily. Grown women don't go around exacting some perverted punishment on other women, and so Jane felt secure in her assumption that her only reason for the visit was to return Natasha's underwear and apologize. Then, that would be that. 

She thumbed the lock button on her key fob as she walked toward the door. She wore a tight black mini dress and strappy high heels that would surely be impossible for any other astrophysicist on the planet. She had been at one hundred percent confidence a few seconds ago, but with each step toward the door her anxiety began to increase. As she pressed the doorbell, she had to make a conscious effort to breathe normal. Her heart was racing. 

Seconds passed.  
She pressed the button again. 

Nothing. 

"Jeeze", she thought. Natasha wasn't even here. She had worried about this all evening for nothing. 

She rang the doorbell one last time, and after a few more seconds she turned and began walking back to her car. Just as the relief began to wash over her a light over the front door came on and she heard the rattle of the door knob. A brief moment of vertigo swept over her as she turned and saw Natasha glaring at her through the open door. Jane swallowed the lump in her throat and walked toward the doorway going over the rehearsed apology in her head. 

When she was at the doorstep, Jane held the panties out to Natasha.  
"I'm sorry for this afternoon Natasha. I had no business going through your things"

Natasha made no effort to retrieve her panties from Jane's outstretched hand. She said nothing, and Jane's confidence began to shrink. 

"Didn't I leave those with you?" Natasha asked. And then, "Would you want YOUR panties back after some weirdo did some perverted thing with them?"

"Keep them Jane, they're yours now" Natasha said with disdain as her eyes crawled up and down Jane's body. Then she asked, "Don't you have anything to say?"

Confusion swept over Jane. 

"Where are your manners Ms Foster? You should say ....thank you Natasha for allowing me to keep your dirty panties."

She can't be serious, Jane thought. 

Natasha waited! raising one eyebrow. 

After an eternity, "Thank you", Jane stammered. 

Natasha stepped outside the doorway now. In the light Jane could see she was wearing a ridiculously tight black leather miniskirt with above the thigh high black boots. Her blouse was bone colored with loose ruffles down the middle in front and at the end of each sleeve. It would have been conservative if not for it's semi transparency. Jane could clearly see that Natasha wore no bra. 

"Thank you for what, Jane?"

Jane felt the heat of her shame spread through her body. She heard herself saying,"Thank you for letting me keep your dirty panties". 

Natasha walked a circle around Jane as if she were on inspection. She stopped in front of her and whispered to Jane, "Put them on."

Jane blanched and croaked, "Excuse me?"

Natasha reached up and grabbed Jane's chin. Hard. 

"You heard me. I just gave you a pair of panties. Now, put them on!" She said sternly. 

Jane looked out toward the street. If she did this, maybe it would be the end of it. She could do this. No problem. Another glance at the street and she lifted her skirt enough to push the panties she wore down to her heels and step out of them. She struggled for balance as she fought to get her heels through the legs of the black thong, but she eventually succeeded and slid them up her legs and into place. She flattened her skirt and then stooped to pick up her own panties from the ground. She had worn her nicest pair, a sharp looking nude colored boy short from Victoria's Secret. As she stood back up she had a strange sensation. The thong made her feel more exposed than if she weren't wearing any panties at all. 

Natasha smiled broadly at her and then motioned toward the door. "Come. Lets get you inside"

Jane hesitated briefly looking at the doorway then back at Natasha's warm smile. She hoped that today's incident was finally behind them, and that Natasha was ready to let bygones be bygones. She smiled back at Natasha and started through the door. As she passed Natasha she felt her hand on her back, ushering her inside. As she crossed the threshold, Natasha's hand slid down her back and onto her bottom. 

The smile vanished from Jane's face and she heard that voice inside her once again. 

"Oh Fuck!"


	3. Jane's Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha sends Jane over the edge.

Natasha couldn't contain her delight. She could feel the smile gripping her face as she reached into the fridge for a couple of pale ales. As she uncapped them, she reflected on her good fortune these last few hours. Taking a moment before bringing Jane a beer, she leaned against the island in thought. 

Jane had this coming for over a year now. Even during their first introduction, Natasha had noticed Jane checking her out. So shy, she averted her eyes as soon as Natasha glanced her way. There was no denying that Jane frequently stared, admiring Natasha's body. Likewise, Natasha had used her own eyes to undress the young astrophysicist. Her gorgeous body and beautiful mouth had a strange hold on Natasha. Sometimes, it was all she could do not to put her hands on Jane, but she would never come on to someone at work like that. Today was too much though. Catching Jane playing with herself and sniffing her panties had been all the green light Natasha needed. Now in the next room, a very nervous Jane was waiting. By the way she had been acting, Natasha had deduced that Jane had never had a sexual experience with another woman. "That's okay", she thought, there was a first time for everything. Her smile broadened more, and she blushed as the thought of her own first time flashed across her mind. That was long ago. Natasha had discovered many things about her sexuality since then. For instance, anything less than a very strong and dominant man was no match for her. Sometimes, her own strong personality needed to take a break. During these times she needed her man to have absolute control over her. Other times, she needed something else entirely, and hopefully by night's end, Jane will have provided that something. Natasha nearly smacked her lips at that thought as she began toward the den. 

Jane looked up when Natasha entered the room. Any everyday civilian would not have noticed, but Natasha saw Jane drink her in from head to toe, even though the ever coy Jane did this in a mere fraction of a second. She was a nervous wreck, Natasha thought, All tense and wound up tight as a spring. Hopefully the drink would calm her down. She handed Jane the bottle and then held her own drink in toast. " T-G-I-F!", She said smiling as they clinked bottles. After taking a swallow, she walked slowly to the side table across the room, knowing Jane's eyes were on her. She moved with an alluring purpose, all hips and thighs. She leaned with a twist to retrieve the iPad on the table and then turned back toward the sofa. There it was again. Jane giving her the quickest quickie of an eye fuck ever. She smiled at Jane as she walked back to the sofa. Sliding onto its opposite end she turned her body to face Jane. Maybe she was relaxing just a little now. 

"How about some music?" She asked as she touched the lit screen on the iPad. Seconds later the music began, John Mayer's "Daughters". It was a sweet sounding live version and was one of Natasha's favorites. The custom audio system made it seem as though they were sitting on stage, amongst Mayer and the band. As soon as Mayer began crooning, the song became recognizable. 

Jane lit up, "I LOVE this song!" She said. "I've never heard this version. It sounds amazing."

"I'm a huge fan", Natasha said, "and I'm really into his live music these days."

For a few seconds they just sat there. Two incredibly beautiful women relishing in good music and cold beer. Both of them, perhaps, wondering what would happen next.

"That dress looks beautiful on you", Natasha broke the silence. "Elegant. Sexy."

Jane's face turned scarlett, blushing at the compliment. "Thank you", she replied,"and you look amazing as always."

Natasha turned towards Jane, and Jane gave her the smallest of grins. She turned the music down to a whisper and slid herself over to Jane. Immediately, it appeared Jane was tensing up again. She sat her beer down on the cocktail table and then took Jane's beer and set it next to hers. Turning to Jane again, Natasha grabbed up both of her hands and held them. 

"Listen", she began,"since the day we met I have watched you, and I know, I've seen you watching me; looking at me, at my body. I want to let you know that it's okay, and that I find you very.....attractive....as well. "

Jane just looked at her, deadpan. Her hands trembling in Natasha's palms. 

Natasha continued, " I want you to know that I understand how you feel. The curiosity feels like it's strangling you, no escape from it without indulging it, but you're scared to death of what people will think, what they will say. Years ago I felt that same stranglehold."

Jane's chin had dropped. Natasha reached out and lifted her chin upward so that they were looking at one another and continued, "No one needs to know anything. Anything that might happen between us will stay between us with one exception."

"Clint?", Jane asked, barely able to get it out without stuttering. Her own voice sounded like it was coming from somewhere else, like in a dream where you can look down at yourself. Words leapt out at her from the lyrics as she heard them oozing from Mayer "......they soldier on....". 

Natasha nodded. "He has a right to know who I involve myself with. We've been together a long time, and have a great understanding with one another. I trust him with my life, Jane. Trusting him to keep our personal lives personal is easy."

"Natasha.....", Jane started, but she was interrupted. 

"Tasha, please, you can just call me Tasha."

"I've never done anything like this. I don't even know wha......."

Tasha placed a finger over Jane's lips hushing her. Then leaned in and kissed her, softly at first, but when she felt Jane respond it escalated to tongues and teeth. A melding of lips that telegraphed their desire. Natasha had both hands cradling Jane's face, but let one hand slide down to her shoulder, then down her arm till it found Jane's hand resting on her leg. She gave her hand a gentle squeeze before she let go and placed her own hand on Jane's leg just below the hem of her dress. 

Hunger. 

Natasha ended their kiss long enough to ask, "Are you okay?". Jane was trembling head to toe it seemed. 

"Yes", she murmured, and leaned back into Tasha's lips. 

Truth be known, Jane was coming apart at the seams, but yes, she WAS okay. She WANTED to come apart at the seams. Tasha's hand was on her bare skin. Touching her but not TOUCHING her. If ever she needed to be TOUCHED, it was now. She relaxed and leaned her weight back. As she did so, she surrendered, sliding her high heels apart. Her calves, knees, and thighs followed. The bone colored leather of the couch was sticking to her and releasing her in a most delicious way. 

Tasha felt the surrender, and finally it seemed her breathing was catching up to her. She began sliding her hand up Jane's leg until she could feel her heat. Their kiss had changed. It had degenerated from that sweet first kiss into something much more animalistic. Licking tongues through open lips, mewing even. Jane had parted her legs moments ago, but now Tasha felt her legs go wide. 

Impossibly wide.

She disengaged from Jane's lips and looked at her for a moment. Jane had slid her hot little ass to the edge of the seat and now had her legs spread as though she were in heat.

Vulgar. 

She couldn't possible spread them further, Tasha thought. 

"Look at you", Tasha whispered, "you are so fucking hot." Then, "Do you want me to touch you?"

Jane nodded. She was looking down at herself. Her skirt had slid up when she spread her legs. Tasha's tiny black thong barely covered her. The fingers that were tracing alternating routes near the seams of the thong were driving her insane. Up one side, then down the other.

Tempting. 

Teasing. 

Taunting. 

"Pu...please" Escaped from Jane's lips. 

"Please what baby", Natasha asked. 

"Please. Touch me."- Jane, begging. 

"Where baby?" - Tasha, teasing. 

"Show me where you want me to touch", Tasha cooed. 

Jane slid her hand over and then extended her index finger. The tip of it was on her swollen clit, clearly visible through the sheer fabric. 

"Soon.", Tasha whispered, "For now, I want you to keep your finger right there. Can you do that?, without moving it?"

Jane nodded. 

Tasha began undoing the oversized white buttons that ran down the front of Jane's dress. There was a sash at the waist that she untied and then pulled from around her. Then she opened the dress to expose Jane's chest. Her breast were beautiful. Full natural C cups that appeared to be straining beneath the lace bra she was wearing, begging to be freed. She looked down. Jane's middle finger had joined her index finger and both were moving in a tiny circle on that spot. The tops of her fingernails white from the pressure. 

"I thought I asked you to keep your finger still?" Natasha said. "You agreed to keep still."

Jane looked up at her. The circles she was drawing with her fingers continued. Now and then her hips flexed upwards against her fingers. She could no longer help herself. 

"Are you being disobedient?", Tasha questioned.

Jane's pace quickened, and the heel of her hand became involved in the whole affair. Her eyes drifted from looking down at herself to Tasha and her teasing, then back again. She had pushed the thong aside now, and was fully exposed. Fingers, dipping to her wetness, then sliding up and around her pleasure spot. Her eyes squeezed tight. Tasha squatted to her knees in front of Jane and pressed her fingers against her outer lips, while her other hand slid up Jane's belly. When she reached her bra, she pulled at it until first one, and then the other breast was freed somewhat. She kneaded her right breast. Opening and closing her hand around it. Fingers coming together in a delicious pinch at Jane's erect nipple. 

Tasha pressed her fingers harder against Jane's lips, until they parted. She gently dragged her nails across that tender skin.

Tickling. 

Teasing

Jane was so wet that with a few strokes, Tasha's fingers glistened. 

She slid her fingers up and down the length of Jane's opening. Now and then, she slid a finger down further and dragged a nail over her anus. 

Jane's eyes opened now and then, but only the whites showed. She was nearly there. 

Grinding. 

Flexing. 

Tasha slid two fingers inside Jane. A gasp was all Jane could manage. She pushed herself down onto Tasha's fingers as her own fingers continued their dance. 

"I'm going to let it slide this once", Natasha said rather sternly,"but next time I say to be still you had best be still!"

Jane opened her eyes and looked at Tasha, still moving to the rhythm that now possessed her. 

"Did you hear me?", Tasha spat, pushing her fingers inside Jane until the rest of her hand pressed hard, seeming to want to find its own way in. 

Jane's rhythm was now intermittently interrupted by something uncontrolled. A wildness crept in on her, stealing her oxygen. She breathed harder, faster, desperately fighting to get enough air to fuel the fire inside her. 

Natasha's nails clamped down on Jane's nipple. Hard. 

"Answer me bitch!" Tasha growled.

"Yes", Jane groaned, "Yes, yes."

She was at that edge now. Like a roller coaster before it's descent, she was weightless, floating. Anchored to earth only by Tasha's fingers. Fingers that now curled up. Pulling a trigger that launched her over the edge, crying out in time with the spasms that rocked her. She was tumbling now. Out of control. Humping against Natasha's hand. 

Shaking. 

Bucking. 

It racked her over and over, so intense she might never recover from it. Until finally it began to subside. Going back to where it came from, like water receding after the wave crashes to the shore. Her hands were at her own shoulders now, as if holding herself. Her body becoming still, except for her heavy breathing and trembling legs. 

Tasha watched her close. When it seemed she had stilled she dragged a finger over Jane's engorged clit, which was so sensitive now that even the slightest touch was too good and too bad all at once. 

Jane writhed under Tasha's touch. 

Pleasure

Pain

Tasha stood up and pressed her slick fingers into Jane's mouth. Jane sucked at them, greedily. 

"Come", Tasha said, "let's go upstairs."


	4. Jane's First Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane falls asleep wrapped up close to Natasha.

Natasha led the way up the stairs. Jane followed on rubbery legs, her eyes on the skin that showed between the the tops of Tasha's thigh high boots and the bottom hem of her skirt. Their heels echoed off the maple floors with each step, as they made their way up and then around to Natasha's bedroom. At the top of the landing, Jane looked at the decor of Tasha's home. Sleek, contemporary, and very much Scandinavian, it exuded that minimalist vibe that always looked so good on the glossy pages of magazines. The style continued into the bedroom which was dominated by a one of a kind California king platform bed that had been built of two hundred year old hand hewn walnut beams. It was gorgeous in its simplicity, and all bone colored bedding. Above it a simple arrow adorned the wall. Low wooden night stands topped with lamps bookended the head of the huge bed. Jane stood for a second taking it all in and then turned to see the wall opposite the bed that had so far been behind her. She caught her breath at what she saw. The entire expanse of the wall displayed a collection of what must be hundreds of arrows. All arranged in perfect rows, and resting on wooden pegs that protruded from the wall. There was a museum quality to it due to the arrangement and the way the track lighting danced off the wall. Tasha followed behind a few steps as Jane approached the wall and reached out to touch one of the arrows. 

"Hawkeye", Jane whispered. 

"Yes, Clint", Natasha offered as she thumbed the arrow pendent on her necklace. Then,"Some are antiques, relics. Some are from missions we have been on together. He always brings me an arrow when he completes a mission".

That last statement put a lump in Jane's throat. It was hard to imagine that each of these represented an mission for Clint. Harder still, knowing that when Hawkeye was sent on missions, it more often than not involved heavy danger. 

"Why the one by itself over here?", Jane asked, pointing at the lone arrow above the the bed. 

Tasha stared at it, silent for a few long seconds, before turning and starting toward the master bathroom.

"Budapest", she muttered over her shoulder. 

Jane approached the bed to get a closer look at THAT arrow. 

The sound of running water broke the silence. 

A modern projectile constructed of carbon fiber and black anodized blades, it didn't look any more significant than any of the other arrows, but it was obvious by its location that it held great importance to Tasha.

Arms encircled Jane's waist from behind, and then Tasha's breath was on her neck. "Come.", she said, "A shower before bedtime". 

Jane turned and they shared a deep kiss before walking into the bathroom. Once inside, Tasha took her time slowly undressing Jane. When she was done, she smiled and gave Jane a seductive wink. 

"My turn", she said, as she placed one of Jane's hands on the line of buttons that ran down the front of her blouse. A shaky Jane timidly began to undress her. After the blouse, Jane unzipped Tasha's skirt which slid down her legs to the floor. Still in the boots, Tasha, stepped out of the skirt. Jane lowered herself to her knees in an effort to unzip the boots for Tasha. As she reached for the first boot, Natasha wrapped Jane's hair in her fingers and pulled her head back so that she was looking up. Other than the boots, Natasha only wore a shiny silver thong now. She held Jane's face mere inches away. Close enough that Tasha's pudenda, chromed over by the pantie, filled Jane's view. 

"That delicious fucking cameltoe", Jane thought to herself. She looked up to Tasha with an expression that was all dare. Her own pulse deafening. 

Tasha increased her grip on Jane's hair and pulled her face between her legs. Jane wasn't fighting her. If anything she was burying her face deeper. Tasha held her there several more seconds and then jerked her back so Jane no longer touched her. "Save it", was all Jane heard. 

After Jane pulled her boots off, Tasha bent over, sliding the space aged thong down her legs. She stepped out of them gracefully and looked down at Jane, still on her knees. Then she pulled Jane's head towards her with one hand while the other clamped her panties to Jane's mouth and nose. They were a mess after their playing downstairs. A low guttural moan escaped from Jane. 

"You like that, don't you?", Tasha growled. 

Jane nodded yes, still in her grip. 

Tasha let her enjoy a few seconds longer before pulling them from her face and releasing her hair. Tossing the panties aside she stepped to the steamy shower looking back with her hand outstretched, beckoning Jane to take her hand and come with her. 

Under the running water, they embraced and shared a long and deep kiss. Tongues teased one another as they held each other tight. Legs entwined, breast upon breast, Jane began to feel that urgency, despite what had happened only minutes before. Just as Jane began to work herself into a rhythm against Tasha's hip, Tasha pulled away. She took her time pouring a sweet smelling soapy syrup onto a scruff. Handing Jane the scruff, Tasha turned her back and stretched herself against the wall. Taking her cue, Jane began washing her, lovingly, from head to toe. Gentle circles over every inch of that beautiful backside. When her back was done, Tasha turned to offer the rest of herself to the scruff. As Jane traced sudsy circles over her, Tasha soaped up a second scruff and began doing the same to Jane. When both of them were thoroughly soaped, Tasha nudged Jane an arms length away. With her hands at her sides, she approached her slowly while arching her back to make her breasts protrude as far as she could. She inched toward Jane until their soapy nipples were nearly touching one another. Both of them were focused on each other's breasts. Tasha moved that last bit toward Jane so that their nipples just kissed one another, barely touching. Then she began moving in a way that her nipples began teasing Jane's. The soapy slickness intensifying the sensations that both women felt. Finally, she could take it no more, and Natasha dipped her mouth to Jane's breast and twirled her tongue around an engorged nipple before sucking it into her mouth. She kept at it, teasing with her teeth and tongue, only stopping to give her other nipple the same attention. Jane was squeezing Natasha's breasts, one in each hand. She was using her thumbs to apply pressure to Tasha's nipples. Pinching at them and gently digging at them with her nails. She was also moaning from the intense pleasure Tasha was inflicting upon her. She felt Tasha pushing her until her back was against the wall. She thought she might collapse but Tasha pinned her, tonguing her nipples. She felt as though she might any moment slide over the edge and slip into her second orgasm of the evening. Then Tasha slid her hand down between Jane's legs and found her clit. Still tender from earlier, she teased it between her thumb and forefinger and then began a long slow pinch. Ever so gradual she increased the pressure. Jane had raised herself up on her tiptoes trying to escape this new pleasure, but that was as far as she could climb. Gravity had her bound to Tasha's fingers and mouth. A low moan came from Jane as she began to shake against Tasha's hand. The pleasure that had been building peaked in an orgasm that came from deep within her, from her bones even, it seemed. 

When the shaking subsided Jane slid slowly to the floor, her legs for now, could no longer hold her. She was limp and rubbery all over. Spent. Natasha blew her a kiss and left her there in the shower alone. Jane sat there for a few minutes. Her head spinning, basking in the afterglow. "Damn", she breathed out loud. She felt so fucking good. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, hot water raining down on her. 

She had no idea how much time had passed when Natasha returned and shut off the water. Jane looked up and she was standing there in a short silky black robe, holding a towel out to her. It was all she could do to gather the energy to peel herself off the floor. She was completely spent. Tasha must have sensed this, and when Jane finally exited the shower, she helped to towel her off. 

Dry, her skin still pink from the steamy water, Tasha led her to the bed and then slid in naked beside her. They tangled themselves together under the sheets, wrapped around one another so tight that if they were any nearer, they would become one. They kissed. Tongues searching, learning, discovering, wrestling beneath parted lips. Jane had wrapped a leg over Tasha, and now she felt her move beneath her. She was reaching and grinding herself against Jane's leg. She offered Jane her nipple and Jane's mouth was on her instantly, her tongue snaking around and over it. Tasha responded wildly to Jane's attentions, then grabbed her hand and pushed it down THERE. 

"Fuck", Jane whispered. So this is what it felt like to touch another woman. Natasha raising herself to meet the slightest of nudges against her clit. Parting Tasha's lips, she was pleased with herself. Tasha was dripping. As she explored, Tasha's hand joined hers momentarily. Tasha pushed her own fingers deep inside herself several times and then dragged them over her clit, purring as she spread her wetness. Then those same fingers were pushing themselves into Jane's mouth. "Fuck", Jane thought to herself at the taste of Tasha's delicious fingers. When Jane had sucked them clean, Tasha grabbed a handful of hair and shoved her down. 

"Lick me", she whimpered, "taste me, I need to cum."

Her face inches from Tasha's pussy, Jane could smell that sweet muskiness and feel the heat. Her mouth began to water as she inched forward for that first nervous taste. "Fuck", she thought again, and then went to work on Natasha in earnest. Greedily she made every attempt to lick up all the sweetness that ran from her. She abandoned all she knew of manners and refinement and licked at Tasha with a single purpose. 

Tasha ground against her faster and harder. At some point she grabbed Jane's head with both hands and pulled her face down tight to her. Jane felt as if she would smother, but she didn't let up. She knew Tasha was close, and with a few more flicks of her tongue Tasha began bucking beneath her. A low groan escaped from her as she succumbed to the pain of such intense pleasure. 

After her writhing had ended, Tasha pulled Jane up beside her. They kissed, passionately, all lips and tongues, and sloppy goodness before quietly cuddling until Jane heard Tasha's breathing change. 

Minutes later, fully satisfied....maybe for the first time in her life....a glowing Jane closed her eyes and also drifted into a deep slumber.

 

Jane opened her eyes slowly and gazed around the women's showers, shaking herself from the daydream. Her skin was bright pink, not from the shower she had taken, but from the results of her fantasizing and masturbation. After a last whiff, she slid the panties and clothing back into Natasha's battle bag and quickly dressed. She had needed that release all day. It was Friday evening and she had no real plans, this may have been the highlight of her weekend. "Living the dream", she muttered to no one. 

Footsteps from behind startled her. She spun and there was the source of her desire, Natasha.

"Hi", Natasha smiled, "I forgot my things", as she gathered up her bag. Then she began walking away and after a few steps stopped and turned back to Jane. "T-G-I-F!", She smiled, then continued on her way.


End file.
